The Happiest Moments of Our Lives
by ChickWithAKick
Summary: Mara is as happy as she can be with her husband, Randy Orton. They have a simple little check up to go to. No big deal, right? Oneshot for DivaliciousDooL.


**Ok y'all. Another oneshot! :) I'm really starting to like writing these! This one is for DivaliciousDooL, thank you for requesting this, I really enjoyed writing it! :) I hope you like it, I worked very hard on it. And again: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WWE OR ANYTHING "FAMOUS" IN THIS ONESHOT, JUST MY STORY LINE! Please read and review because I wanna know what ya think! :) Now, gather 'round with your juiceboxes and animal crackers, because it's story time! ;P**

"Orton?"

Mara and Randy Orton looked up to see a nurse standing by a door with a clip board in her hands. She pushed her glasses up and popped her gum.

"The doctor will see you now."

Mara smiled broadly as her husband, Randy, helped her up. "You ready babe?" Randy asked.

Mara nodded. She was always ready. She was ready for Randy to get a divorce when she first met him; she was ready to start dating him, and when he proposed she was more than ready to marry him.

They followed the nurse to the examination room and Mara sat on the examination bed to wait for the doctor. She placed a hand on her seven month belly and sighed. Randy smiled at her as she kicked her legs slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember when we first met?"

Mara smiled slightly. "Who could forget that? You practically ran me over," she said with a giggle.

"Ok, I'm not the best driver. So sue me," he said with a smile.

"I'd rather kiss you," Mara said.

_Mara froze as a car screeched to a halt right in front of her. She slapped the hood with both hands in frustration. _

_"HEY! Watch where you're going you id-," she stopped mid sentence once she saw who was getting out of the car. He closed the door quickly._

_"I'm really sorry, I didn't even see you! Are you ok?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_Mara stayed silent for a moment, frozen in shock at the fact that Randy Orton was standing right in front of her with his hand on her shoulder! Suddenly her common sense was restored._

_"Oh yeah! I'm fine. I was just um a little surprised," she said quickly while urging the blush to leave her cheeks._

_Randy smiled at her, he recognized her as one of the divas, but never got a chance to talk to her. He took in her appearance. She was wearing a purple top, leopard print cardigan, jean skirt, black knee boots, and her dark brunette hair fell elegantly past her shoulders in soft waves. She was clearly stylish. _

_"I'm Randy," he said while offering his hand for her to shake. _

_Mara laughed at his assumption to introduce himself. She knew exactly who he was. "I'm Mara," she said while looking up at him. She was tall for a girl, but Randy still towered over her. _

_"Well, Mara, I hope to be seeing you around sometime," he said with a lopsided grin. _

_Mara smiled into his blue eyes. "Back at ya," she said while turning and sashaying away._

_Randy grinned bigger as he watched her walk away. Her hair swished to the side, revealing a feather tattoo behind her ear. _

_"Mara," he repeated to himself. He liked the feel of her name rolling off of his tongue._

_"Oh by the way," Mara said while turning around. "You should probably pay more attention to the road."_

_Randy smile mischievously. "Ok, I'm not the best driver, so sue me."_

_'I'd rather kiss you,' Mara thought._

The door squeaked open and the doctor walked in, reading over the notes on his clipboard.

"Hello Mrs. Orton," he said while shaking her hand.

"Hi Dr. Martinez," Mara replied.

"Let's see what's going on today," he said while reading over his notes again. He furrowed his brow, which worried Mara. Anytime a doctor looked confused Mara got antsy.

"Something wrong doc?" she asked.

Dr. Martinez looked up and smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing I'm sure. Let's just take a look."

Mara lied back on the bed and pulled her shirt up, revealing her baby filled belly. The doctor smoothed on the cold jelly and prepped the ultrasound machine. He began the ultrasound and she could see her baby on the screen.

Mara smiled widely as Randy took her hand in his. She looked into his eyes and could tell his mind was on something.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Randy blinked once he realized Mara was speaking to him. "Oh nothing honey. We should be paying attention to the doctor anyway," he replied.

"No go ahead," Dr. Martinez said, "It's good for couples to talk through this."

Mara looked at Randy expectantly. "Well?"

Randy smiled slightly. "Our first kiss."

_"Randy! Put me down!" Mara squealed happily._

_Randy had her thrown over his shoulders and was spinning her around in the ring. They _were _perfecting Mara's grappling technique, but whenever she and Randy got together they could only concentrate on each other._

_"Ok," Randy replied, "You asked for it."_

_Randy threw her in the air quickly and Mara had a brief moment of panic, but Randy's strong arms came around her; he then gently set her down._

_Mara punched him playfully. "Butthead," she said with a smile. _

_Randy scoffed. "Butthead? Oh, I'm insulted. Really, I'm hurt," Randy said sarcastically._

_"Oh shut up," Mara replied. She quickly punched Randy in the gut._

_"OOF!" Randy doubled over. "Oh that's it," he said mischievously, "You're gonna get it." Randy ran toward her, scooped her up, and spun her around._

_Mara giggled and tried to get out of Randy's grip, but decided to settle in his strong arms. Their laughter faded and they looked into each other's eyes. Randy's blue eyes took in Mara's black ones, then her small nose, and her cute lips. Not just cute lips, but rather inviting lips. Randy moved closer to her, closing the gap between them. His lips pressed against her mouth and sent shivers down her spine._

_'Now this,' she thought, 'is a kiss.'_

Mara smiled and blushed at the memory. "You know," she started, "That was the first time someone really kissed me."

Randy furrowed his brow. "Really?"

Mara nodded. "I mean I have had little pecks on the cheek and lips, but that was the very first time someone kissed me and made me feel... special."

Randy stroked her face. "You've been special to me since the first day I met you."

Dr. Martinez cleared his throat. "Would you two like to know the gender of your baby?"

Mara smiled broadly and nodded at Dr. Martinez. Randy held Mara's hand gently as the doctor looked closely at the screen.

"Congratulations," Dr. Martinez announced, "You're having a baby girl."

Mara gasped excitedly. When she first found out she was pregnant she really didn't care what it was, just as long as it was healthy, but the more she thought about it the more she loved the idea of having a little girl. Mara could buy her cute little outfits, play with her hair, and of course, use the name she was absolutely in love with.

Randy smiled broadly. "Looks like we're having a little Kaitlyn Olivia Orton," he said.

Mara nodded happily. "Are you gonna be the protective father I know you are?"

"Absolutely. She won't date until she's forty five," he said seriously.

Mara laughed at her husband, knowing he was joking, but also half serious. Randy was the man she knew would protect the ones he loved and she knew he loved this baby.

"Now, what are _you_ thinking about?" Randy asked.

Mara shrugged. "Only one of the happiest moments of my life."

_"The couple has written their own vows," the priest said._

_Mara took a deep breath and looked her groom in the eyes. "Randy," she began, "Ever since I met you I knew you were different. Not because you're some big WWE superstar, but because you treated me like I mattered. And you gave me the things that you promised me, confidence, strength, and love. You came along and changed everything that I thought I knew about love_. _And I couldn't be happier to become your wife."_

_Randy looked lovingly at his bride. He stroked her face, took her hands in his, and looked into her big eyes. "Mara. From the first moment I heard that name, from the first moment I laid eyes on you, and from the first moment I had the opportunity to know you, I knew I loved you. You were there for me through everything, the good and the bad. And because you've been there for me and because I love you, I will protect you, our children, and our family with all of my might. I love you and I can't wait to become your husband."_

_Tears flowed down Mara's face. She knew she had picked the best husband she could have ever been lucky enough to marry. _

_"Well," the priest said, "I guess that says it all. You may kiss your bride."_

_Randy wrapped his arms around Mara and kissed her passionately. Mara returned the kiss and the couple knew that they would be happy for the rest of their lives._

Randy stroked Mara's face. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"Bunches?"

Randy smiled slightly. "Bunches and bunches."

The couple kissed, completely forgetting about the doctor. Randy stroked Mara's feather tattoo, he had memorized where it was from the first moment he saw her.

"Oh no."

The couple broke apart. "What's wrong?" Mara asked.

Dr. Martinez hesitated; he hated having to tell a couple this.

"Dr. Martinez, what's wrong?" Mara asked louder.

"Mrs. Orton, I don't want to alarm the both of you, but... the umbilical cord is wrapped very tightly around the baby's neck."

Mara's jaw dropped. "Well, get her out, now!"

"Well, it's much more complicated than that," he said.

"What's complicated about it?" Randy asked angrily. "Just take her to the operating room and give her a c-section!"

"Well, your wife is only seven months along so the baby would be very premature and-"

"But baby's can live past that right? You can help her right?" Mara asked desperately.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then what are you waiting for? Save her!" Randy shouted.

"Listen!" Dr. Martinez said loudly, "I read Mara's medical file and we just came across the fact that... she's severely anemic. She can't afford to lose much blood and performing a c-section would put her in a lot of danger."

"How much danger?" Mara asked.

Dr. Martinez sighed. "You or the baby kind of danger... I'll leave you two to decide."

"There's no need to decide," Mara said, "Save my baby."

"Wait," Randy protested, "I'm not gonna let you do that."

"You can't decide. It's my body and I'll do what I want. We are saving this baby."

"I promised I would protect you," Randy said louder, "I don't want to lose you, Mara!" he exclaimed while placing his hands on her shoulders.

Mara sighed sadly and tears streamed down her face. "If this baby doesn't make it, you're gonna lose me anyway."

Randy's eyes watered. He didn't want to lose Mara, but she wanted this baby so much. She wanted this baby to live even if she couldn't.

"Please don't make me choose," Randy said while leaning close to her.

Mara stroked his face. "You don't have to," she whispered. She tilted her head up and kissed her husband for what they both knew was the last time. "Dr. Martinez," Mara said after pulling away, "Perform the c-section."

Dr. Martinez nodded. "Get me some nurses in here now!" he yelled out the door.

A team of nurses rushed in and helped Dr. Martinez roll Mara to the operating room. Randy watched his wife roll away. He dropped to his knees, cried, and prayed desperately for a miracle.

"Mr. Orton?"

Randy turned to see a nurse standing by the operating room door. Her surgery smock was covered in blood and other fluids he couldn't identify.

"Would you like to see her?"

Randy nodded. He was going to stay strong for his new baby girl, weather she had a mother or not, Randy was going to make sure she had a good life. He prepared to see his new baby girl and dead wife. He opened the door and walked in with his head down.

"Honey?"

Randy snapped his head up at the familiar voice. He saw Mara sitting up weakly.

"Mara?" Randy exclaimed. He rushed over and enveloped her in a hug. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and took in her appearance. She was weak, pale, and had dark circles under her eyes, but she looked as beautiful as she ever had. Just seeing her alive was the most beautiful thing Randy had ever seen.

"How?" he asked, "How did you make it?"

Mara shrugged. "The doctors said it was a miracle."

The word "miracle" rang in Randy's ears, that's exactly what he had prayed for... and he got it. He wrapped her in a hug again, so thankful that she made it.

"Excuse me?"

The couple looked up to see a nurse holding their very small and premature baby girl.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse said.

They nodded in unison and the nurse walked over. Mara held her arms out and the nurse gently transferred the baby from her arms to Mara's. Mara looked down at her beautiful baby girl. Kaitlyn smiled up in her sleep.

"You're both a miracle," Randy said.

Mara smiled. "Thank you Randy."

"For what?" he asked.

"For letting me decide," Mara replied.

Randy smiled at his brave wife. Mara and Kaitlyn would easily be the most wonderful people to ever enter into Randy Orton's life.

"You know what this is?" Mara asked.

"What?" Randy replied.

Mara smiled at her wonderful husband and father of her child. "Another one of the happiest moments of our lives."

**Hey there! PLEASE REVIEW! Your oppinion matters to me! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
